Lluvia
by SaRashi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando lo que planeas no sale de acuerdo a lo planeado? Blue nunca penso que eso le pasaria -Estúpido lodo, estúpido día, estúpida buena intención de festejar – Bueno tambien tiene sus ventajas. Oneshot-Olrival


**¡Hola! Heme aquí con un Oneshot aunque aún no me acostumbro a escribirlos, esto me salió de la nada. Ah y me llevo más de un mes escribirlo. **

**Nota: Esto va para Kari McCartney a la que le encanta esta pareja y a Red20-senpai espero que le guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece o de lo contrario el manga ya sería anime .w.**

* * *

****-Lluvia-****

En Pallet Town se realizaría una reunión entre ciertos entrenadores destacados, conocidos también como los portadores de la Pokedex o abreviando: Dex Holders. Por lo que cuatro personas residentes de aquel pueblo y una que vive en el Bosque Viridian serían los anfitriones, era un evento casual pero como suele suceder una persona quería hacerlo a lo grande.

-Oye Blue-chan ¿hace falta tantos decorativos, comidas y hasta bebidas? Recuerda que no todos son mayores – replicaba una pequeña rubia.

-No Yellow, cuando se trata de reuniones. Los cuales son en raros casos, si no hay un apocalipsis no zombie o algún loco descabellado que de nuevo quiera dominar el mundo – respondía una castaña de nombre Blue –Por eso hay que esmerarse mucho –

-Pero… ¿No crees que te pasas un poco? – decía Red mientras recogía algunas cosas para poder caminar ya que todo estaba tirado por el suelo, aun asi no vio una caja por lo que termino cayéndose - ¡Auch! –

- ¡Red! – Dijo asustada Yellow – Blue ¿Para que todo esto? –

- Secreto – respondió simplemente poniendo una mano en su boca - Ya dejen de quejarse y mejor ayuden, que los otros no tardan en llegar – ordeno.

- Si si ya vamos – respondieron. Sabían que si le llevan la contraria a Blue la pagarían caro luego.

Mientras estas tres personas trabajaban, uno aún no se prestaba a realizar algo, es más observaba mientras leía con detalle un pequeño libro que suele llevar consigo. Pues a Green esto ya le parecía algo escandaloso (aun asi es decir poco) por lo que solo miraba la escena desinteresadamente. Claro que esto tendría se repercusión en este mismo momento. Cuidadosamente la castaña se acercaba a él con algo tras su espalda. Sus dos amigos miraban un poco asustado pensando "fue un placer conocerte Green" o cosas por el estilo.

-Oye Green…

No respondió y puso su libro en frente de su rostro, ignorando asi a Blue.

-Greeeeenn~

No fue muy efectivo, aun no hace caso.

-Greensitooo~

Solo hizo fruncir el ceño por instantes pero luego lo ignoro. A Blue se le colmo la paciencia y luego se le topo una vena frustrada.

-¡Chico líder, amargado y tsundere! – Grito finalmente, Red y Yellow se rieron por bajo -¡O me haces caso o le ordeno a Blasty lanzar un hidrocañon hacia ti! –

Ahora Green se puso a pensar… o recibía el ataque o la escuchaba, ninguno de los dos le era favorable. Casi optó por lo primero pero de igual manera tendrá que escucharla.

-Ya te oí ¿Qué quieres? – respondió de mala gana mientras bajaba su libro mirándola. Sus dos amigos miraban de Blue a Green y viceversa preguntándose quien saldría con la victoria.

-Podrías… no sé. ¿¡AYUDAR!? –

- mmm ¿en qué me favorecería eso? – pregunto indiferente.

-Uno: a no ser mandado a volar lejos y dos: a uno usar tú casa para la fiesta o ¿prefieres que lo hagamos ahí? –

¡Fue súper efectivo! ¡Green retrocedió! Ahora Green si tenía un buen y corto justificativo. Ahora ya entendía porque en un principio no lo hicieron en su casa ¡Y mucho menos en su gimnasio!

-¡Tsk!... De acuerdo ¿Qué falta por hacer? –

-Veamos…Puedes ayudar a colocar las decoraciones – sugirió Blue.

-Para eso esta Ruby, yo no sé nada de esas cosas - replico.

-Punto a tu favor, y… ¿La comida? –

-No se cocinar –

-¿Bebidas? –

- Gold es un experto en eso –

-¿Ayudar con las cajas? –

-Red puede solo – al momento de hablar, Red quiso protestar pero luego sabría que Blue lo torturaría asi que mejor callar.

-¿iluminación? No creo que no sepas hacerlo – dijo un tanto exasperada porque Green no quería hacer nada.

-Tal vez… - el castaño vio de que no era una mala alternativa y sus pokemon terminarían el trabajo fácilmente.

- Pues más te vale aceptar lo último o te daré todos los trabajos anteriores – Dijo la oji azul con una tierna sonrisa que, por algún motivo hizo erizar la piel de los presentes.

-¿Algo más que decirme? Para empezar a trabajar – contesto el castaño dándose media vuelta. Al no recibir respuesta se retiró del lugar.

- A veces admiro a Green, mira que tienes que estar loco para enfrentar a Blue – hablo red por lo bajo para que no escuchara la castaña, mientras que Yellow asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien ustedes continúen trabajando. Ahora vuelvo – menciono Blue en tono de sargento mientras se retiraba.

Solo quedaron Red y Yellow en el lugar, resignados continuaron con lo que hacían. Como dijo Blue, los chicos de Hoenn que acababan de llegar se pusieron a decorar todo el lugar, la comida se encargaba la madre de la castaña junto a Deisy. Las bebidas a los chicos de Johto para controlar muy bien al criador para que no se pase con los tragos. Mientras que Green arreglaba la iluminación con ayuda de su equipo terminando bastante rápido. Todo parecía ir tranquilamente asi que se tomaron unos pequeños refrigerios. Todo iba relativamente bien, todos conversaban sobre lo que ocurrirá en la noche emocionados, algunos más que otros. De repente algunas nubes comenzaban a tapar al día y por consiguiente al sol.

-¿Lloverá? Es raro no marcaron lluvia hoy – hablo Crystal mirando a las nubes –Seguro que solo será momentáneo –

- Pues chica súper seria, las nubes son muy negras para que desaparezcan pronto – respondió Gold mientras miraba el cielo apoyado con su palo de billar –Parece que será una gran lluvia –

-No hable asi Gold-sempai, Blue-san se esforzó mucho para este día – le reprocho Sapphire al oji dorado – Aunque sí que está muy nublado –

Mientras que cada uno hacia un comentario al respecto, las nubes oscuras cubrían cada vez más la zona, todos los presentes miraban preocupadas. Todo el esfuerzo que habrían hecho para pasar un buen rato se vería suspendido si llovía, como todavía no comenzaba a llover muchos continuaban con sus trabajos como si ignoraran las nubes pensando que había un hermoso sol. Continuaban trabajando mientras no hubiera gotas presentes. Curiosamente Blue no se encontraba con ellos, la mayoría no lo noto por estar tan metidos en su deber correspondiente. El entorno de a poco se convertía en uno festivo, aun la amenaza de lluvia estaba presente pero parecía que solo estaría nublado el día.

-Red-san ¿Sabes a donde se fue Blue-chan? – Pregunto Yellow mientras terminaba unas decoraciones –Desde que empezamos desapareció –

- Quien sabe, de seguro habrá ido a hacer algunas cosas para la fiesta – dijo mientras seguía moviendo más cajas – Uff ¿qué tanto tendrán las cajas? – se quejó al final.

- Mejor a que este aquí – hablo el castaño -¿Acaso quieren más trabajo? – pregunto a los presente, todos movieron sus cabezas en señal de negación – Pues mejor no te quejes Red o la invocaras –

Ahora todo el mundo ya había terminado sus trabajos, Pallet Town estaba reluciente. Aun no anochecía pero como ya estaba hecho cada uno se tomó un descanso. Aunque claro, como los dex holders que eran no todo podía ser paz y amor asi que el clima aprovecho para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Crystal traía unas bebidas en una bandeja cuando de repente algo húmedo cayo por sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo mientras miraba en cielo negro –Oh no. Esto es malo – Otra gota cayo por sus ojos seguidas de más y más gotas -¡Gold Silver! ¡Tenemos problemas! –

-Y ahora que Cris – dijo Gold mientras charlaba con Ruby o como él lo llamaba "chico afeminado" -¿No ves que le estoy enseñando a ser hombre a este princeso? –

-¡Oye! Eso ofende Gold-senpai – Se defendió el oji rubí aunque el también sintió algo mojado en su brazo – No puede ser la baba de Sapphire ya que esta con las chicas en la casa –

-Chicos ¡miren el cielo! – El pequeño Emerald señalo hacia arriba –Ahora se ve totalmente negro –

Todos miraron el cielo y efectivamente estaba muy negro, una gota seguida de muchas más comenzaron a descender, esto creo una gran preocupación a los muchachos. Ahora que terminaron por fin al cielo se le ocurrió que lloviera era simplemente magnifico.

-¡Todos traten de guardar todo lo que puedan! – Ordeno rápidamente Red mientras salía hacia el patio decorado –Salvemos lo que podamos –

Sin perder más tiempo todos se apresuraron a recoger cada cosa, algunas ya no podían salvarse, pero nada se podía hacer la madre naturaleza era impredecible. A lo lejos aparecía una silueta femenina venia apresuradamente pero cuando llego se quedó estática, todo el trabajo que hicieron sus amigos y también ella se había ido al drenaje, había barro por todos lados, sus amigos estaban todos mojados. Ella solo llego al lugar y quedo parada sin hacer nada.

-Blue lo sentimos no pudimos hacer nada - hablo la pequeña Yellow –No sabíamos que llovería asi –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo hablando sin verle la mirada que la tapaba su sombrero – Pues parece que no hay remedio. Tendremos que cancelar la actividad – esto lo menciono algo triste – Disculpen recordé que tengo que hacer algo –

Sin decir más la castaña dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la ruta 1, ninguno de los presente pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla ¿A dónde iría con semejante clima? Por su parte el oji verde seguía mirando por donde salió su compañera antes de tomar algo de entre sus bolsillos.

-Ya sabes que hacer – Green le entrego un juego de llaves a Red – Y no toquen mi oficina privada –

Red al parecer no capto el mensaje subliminal, luego de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos lo comprendió, todos los demás miraban confundidos. Green finalizo de decir y partió a la misma dirección por donde vio por última vez a Blue, partió sin mucho abrigo pero que más podía hacer. Si perdía un segundo más podría haber consecuencias.

-Oh bueno al final si vamos a usar el gimnasio – dijo Red mientras miraba a su amigo irse – Vamos tenemos una sorpresa que armar –

Sentía que el mundo se le iba abajo ¿Por qué de todos los días justo hoy quiso llover? Blue no entendía eso, salió del lugar por la rabia que tuvo, iba corriendo lo más que podía quería alejarse de todo aunque ni siquiera sabía porque. Volar con Blasty era una buena idea claro si el cielo no estuviera por caerse. De repente cayó al suelo llenándose de lodo.

-Estúpido lodo, estúpido día, estúpida buena intención de festejar – dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero paro abruptamente por un fuerte dolor, se había torcido el tobillo – Oh genial lo que me faltaba –

La lluvia la golpeaba la cara fuertemente, mientras se levantaba noto que algo le faltaba. Era un collar muy especial que se le había regalado, olvido todas las maldiciones que hizo y se puso a buscar algo que significaba su más grande tesoro. La idea de pararse solo le causó una gran punzada, aun asi comenzó a buscar el dichoso collar.

-¿Dónde está? – miraba a todos lados hasta que lo vio a los lejos colgado a un árbol cerca de un barranco aunque lo del barranco no noto la castaña. Se dirigió al lugar adoloridamente para recuperar su tesoro, le dolía caminar pero hacia el máximo intento. Al fin llego y con esfuerzo se trepo al árbol para alcanzar la rama donde se ubicaba el collar.

- Ahora ven aquí – decía estirando su mano tratando de alcanzar el collar, el árbol comenzó a moverse cosa que Blue no noto debido a su concentración al intentar el objeto cosa que logro al fin - ¡Si ahora… - La castaña pensó de cómo salir ya que tenía pocas fuerzas. Hasta que se escuchó que algo se rompió y el ruido fue en aumente. La rama en la que estaba se rompió.

- ¡NOOOOO GREEEEN! – fue lo último que dijo cuando desapareció entre la nada en medio de la lluvia

-*w*-

El oji verde miro de golpe a un lado creyendo escuchar un ruido que lo llamaba -¿Qué fue eso? – se cuestionó, algo empezó a inquietarlo. Bajo de su pokemon y fue hacia un barranco cerca suyo. Cuando más se acercaba más se inquietaba -Y si… - Green no quería pensar lo que pensaba pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad a no saber que lo mantenía fuera de sí, se acercó a un pequeño desprendimiento cerca del barranco. No quería mirar pero vio y todo lo que vio se resumió en una palabra:

-¡BLUEEEE! –

La desesperación estaba plasmada en todo el rostro de Green, a unos metros bajo él estaba la castaña cubierto de lodo con una mezcla roja notando que ella se había lastimado, quizas de gravedad. Green bajo rápidamente. Normalmente el solía mantener la calma pero esto era diferente. Vio que sus mejillas estaban rojas y cuando las toco noto que tenía una fiebre alta. Era momento de actuar rápidamente.

-Demonios, tengo que apresurarme – la tomo con cuidado y busco por todos lados algún refugio, a lo lejos encontró una cueva. La lluvia aumentaba y se hacían presentes los rayos lo que lo ponía más nervioso (si eso era posible) al oji verde. Luego de apresurarse a llegar entro al fondo. Por fortuna no había ningún pokemon salvaje o la cosa se complicaría. Con ayuda de Charizar creo una fogata improvisada para calentar a la joven, la fiebre no bajaba. La respiración se le agitaba cada vez más.

- La fiebre va en aumento. Cálmate Green debes pensar en algo – en eso saco a su Golduck para que use rayo hielo congelando un poco de agua que había en la cueva y con su Machamp la rompió, mezclo con agua que aún había y rasgo su ropa para crear un pañuelo improvisado – listo asi se le bajara la fiebre –

Green paso toda la noche en vela cuidando por la castaña, la lluvia no cesaba pero eso era de menos, cuando Blue despierte de seguro querrá algo para comer asi que fue por unas bayas al bosque.

Despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba y con un fuerte dolor, movió la cabeza y se le cayó un retazo de tela.

-Esto es de la ropa de Green – dijo analizando los colores, por alguna razón tenía un gusto por el oscuro como Silver -¿Cómo habrá parado a mi cabeza? – se interrogo.

- Pues yo te la puse tontita - escucho la voz desde el umbral de la puerta y vio a Green con bayas en la mano. Este ignoro su expresión en la cara y se acercó a ella abrazándola sorpresivamente –Me tuviste muy preocupada chica ruidosa –

Y era verdad el hecho de pensar en perderla no le agradaba en lo absoluto, al fin y cabo eran…

-¿Pensaste que tu novia moriría fácilmente chico tsundere? – dijo Blue juguetonamente –Dejemos lo demás y vamos a lo principal… -

Sin esperar una palabra del otro beso al castaño rápidamente. Claro que este no se negó, por más de que no era demostrativo afectivamente, era adicto a los labios de la oji azul, más ahora que todas las posibilidades que pensó no se cumplieron. Blue se aferró más al cuello de Green mientras que este bajaba hasta sus caderas, pararon por la necesidad del oxígeno y luego volvían a lo suyo. Con suerte recordaban su nombre, el dolor de ella o siquiera que en cierto gimnasio algunas personas lo estaban esperando:

-Red-san ¿Green tarda demasiado no cree? - pregunto Yellow. Todos estaban esperando las llegadas de ambos y aun no aparecían luego de un día.

-Es verdad ¿quizas aún no la encuentra? Después de todo Blue sabe esconder bien – afirmo el oji rojo.

-Pues ellos se pierden, estén o no festejaremos – inicio Gold comenzando la fiesta –De seguro ellos ya tienen su propia "fiesta" – dijo picaronamente.

-¡Gold! – dijeron Crystal y Silver golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a festejar sin la presencia de los dos jóvenes.

¿Fin?

-*w*-

- A todo esto ¿Por qué estabas bajo ese risco? – pregunto Green mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Era por esto – dijo mientras le mostraba un colgante – Cuando empezó a llover lo perdí y los busque por todos lados, lo encontré en un árbol cerca de un risco. Y cuando lo recupere me caí y creo que luego me encontraste –

-¿Y arriesgaste tu vida por eso? – pregunto sorprendido de que solo se ponga en peligro por esa cosa.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Recuerda que tú me lo regalaste cuando fuimos pareja. Es un regalo muy preciado para mí… - dijo en susurro algo sonrojada.

- Hmp chica ruidosa –

-También te quiero Greensito~

Fin

* * *

_**Nota: Feliz cumple súper atrasado Sappy?) **_

_**Ahora ya no tengo bloqueos mentales por lo que continuare con mis historias pendientes**_

_**Abrazos Psicológicos :')**_


End file.
